polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Antarcticaball
Antarcticaball |image = Antarctica.png| bork = Noot noot |intospace = No |personality = Shy, Neutral, adventurous, silent |language = �� Pinguinese N/A |capital = No cities |friends = �� Penguins Seals the north pole �� Pingu |enemies = Claimers FIle:UK-icon.png |likes = �� Ice ❄️ snow �� penguins scientific research Seals |hates = Global warming(e.g. Ozone hole), People fighting over Antartica, Claimers, explorers, polar bears (NORTH POLE CAN INTO FAKE!) Flat Earthers (for thinks i'm not exist) |government = �� Penguin Empire N/A |type = Continentball |religion = �� Pinguism N/A |food = �� fish �� whales �� ice cubes |status = Not claimed (yet) |notes = Discovered in 1773 |predicon = 404 |onlypredecessor = Pangaea |founded = 80000000 BC |nexticon = 404 |onlysuccessor = |successor = |predecessor = Pangaea|ended = |reality = Frozen Penguin Empire Continentball}}'Antarctica '''also known as the Frozen Penguin Empire is a continent located around the South Pole of the Earth. Antarctica is almost entirely covered in a thick layer of ice/snow. There are some clamimgs on its clay (such as British Antarcticaball). It has been a separate continent for around 40-80 million years, but has only been a frozen desert for 20 million years. He hates flat earth society so much for deniying his existence by thinking he's an giant ice Wall, but it has been proved that it's not, as Antarticaball is home to a lot of micronations.s Antarctica in Polandball comics Since 2013, Antarctica is always shown with a thick blue-white scarf and snow goggles. The flag it uses is the unofficial flag of Antarctica (Graham Bartram design). Antarctica was a very uncommon character in Polandball comics for a long while. However, in mid-April 2014 this character has been popularised on /r/polandball. The Antarctica flair has also become more popular. First of all, Antarctica communicates only with sinals with symbols (Ø = no, ✔ = yes, etc.). This is because Antarctica does not have any (official) language. Because Antarctica has no permanent population, there is no politics and Antarctica is not interested in any political ideology, nor in taking clay or other stuff some other countries do want. Antarctica is also mostly interested in scientific research instead of this, hence many research bases located on Antarctica. Antarctica just chills out there. He doesn't bother anybody. It's bork is sometimes ''cold cold or ice ice but mainly it is NOOT NOOT which is a reference to Pingu Gallery DBcpKgi.png 0Rob9oq.png Antarctica card.png Antarticaball.png|Poor Antarcticaball... Antartica.png|"Why don't leave me my clay?" Antártidaball I.png Nobody Invades Antarctica.png The new sabian front.jpg Stereotypes.jpg antarctica can of talking.jpg inventory.jpg Antarctica and maps.jpg Who's First.png Climate changes.jpg|Different perspectives on climate changes Borkpocalipse stralia 2.png Antartidaball 2.jpg Antarctica.png Antarctica can of talking.jpg Antarctica and maps.jpg Opera Mundi new.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 2zYuDBH.png Eskimos.png 'rxkfnkz.png ErQuQ4s.png Лола.png XO4bpIuXpA8.jpg Snowball Fight.jpg Whos The Coldest.png Mute Party.png Links * Facebook page zh:南极球 Category:Countryballs Category:Antarctica Category:Characters Category:Modern Countryball Category:Desert Category:South pole Category:Polar Category:Blue White Category:Conspiracy Category:Ice Category:Innocent Category:Continent Category:Cold Category:Sparse Category:Peaceful Countryballs Category:Uncolonized Category:Atheist Category:No Offical Language Category:No capital Category:Southern hemisphere Category:Penguin Category:Isolated Category:Noot Noot